tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Drfizwuz997xlol as "Candy" (Heroes vs. Villains)
15:22 MrFiz 3283230c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.131.35.12 has joined #plinth 15:22 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Drfizwuz997xlol. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's seventh and final season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are auditioning as. 15:23 Hey bot! 15:23 Drfizwuz997xlol and Candy. 15:23 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 15:23 Deal. 15:23 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 15:23 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:24 Well I don't judge someone before knowing them first. 15:24 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 15:25 Why that question is hard to deiced but since I'm candy It wouldn't feel right to not try. 15:25 <@TDIFan13> C. What are you planning on doing differently with your character this season that hasn't been done in previous seasons? 15:25 Well I have no idea what they have done before so yes. 15:26 Oh I misread that. 15:26 Idk, haha sorry I'm nervous. 15:26 <@TDIFan13> No problem! :3 15:27 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Eva. Please begin. 15:27 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Eva13 15:27 * Eva13 lifts dumbbells. 15:27 Candy: Eva don't you think that Trent is super hot. 15:27 candy:I think he is into you! 15:27 <@Eva13> WHO? 15:27 <@Eva13> Oh, you mean guitar boy. 15:27 * Eva13 glares at Candy. 15:28 Candy:That music guy with the long hair and the most pretty green eyes imaginable. 15:28 I mean you can swim in them. 15:28 <@Eva13> I haven't noticed. >.> 15:28 * Eva13 continues lifting dumbbells. 15:28 it's make me forget about everything else in this word. 15:28 <@Eva13> Are you going to keep talking or are you going to let me FOCUS? 15:28 <@Eva13> :@ 15:28 Your eyes are pretty to, what are they Amber? 15:29 <@Eva13> :o 15:29 * Eva13 drops dumbbells. 15:29 <@Eva13> They... they are? 15:29 <@Eva13> I MEAN. 15:29 <@Eva13> I don't know. :-@ 15:29 Awe. 15:29 <@Eva13> And I DON'T CARE. 15:29 There so beautiful. 15:29 And you should care. 15:29 If you slim down that unibrow the boys will be all over you. 15:29 * Eva13 rolls eyes. 15:29 And I can help you. 15:29 <@Eva13> I don't NEED boys all over me, THIS IS A COMPETITION. 15:29 <@Eva13> And Trent's taken! 15:29 <@Eva13> By Gwen. 15:30 Lag. 15:30 * MrFiz gets razor 15:30 * MrFiz shave her unibrow 15:30 Awe you look so pretty now. 15:31 <@Eva13> AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. :@ 15:31 I could kiss you 15:31 * Eva13 picks up dumbbell and starts chasing after Candy with it. 15:31 * MrFiz ducks 15:31 Eva13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 15:31 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. 15:31 <@TDIFan13> The final cast list will be posted on Monday, December 30 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin hours later at 6:00 PM EST. 15:31 <@TDIFan13> Please be prepared to roleplay at that time. You may leave now, and thanks for auditioning. :B 15:31 Okay, and I can I try out for trixie later? 15:31 <@TDIFan13> Totally! 15:32 <@TDIFan13> Just come back before Monday. 15:32 Thanks! 15:32 That's was pretty fun even of I am shanking right now. 15:32 <@TDIFan13> Haha, no problem! Glad you had fun. 15:32 <@TDIFan13> Feel free to leave whenever you want so the next user can enter. 15:32 Okay sorry. 15:32 Good luck! 15:32 MrFiz 3283230c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.131.35.12 has left #plinth [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions